The True Story of Super Smash Bros
by pieandchips666
Summary: My first story. It's my opinion on how the events of SSB originally came around. Rated T for later events. Please R&R. PLEEZE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not, and most likely never will, own Super Smash Bros. or the franchises represented in it. Note: This fic takes place in the current times of the franchises (i.e. Krystal is with Star Fox)

**The True Story of Super Smash Bros.**

by pieandchips666

Prologue: The Notes

Welcome to the mighty universe that is Nintendo, part of the great Video Game dimension. The Universe is home to many forms of life, from anthropomorphic foxes and small yellow rodents, to great apes and humans. Yes, the Nintenuniverse, as we shall now refer to it, is a glorious place.

Our story begins on the planet Mushroma, home to the most well known plumber ever, Mario.

"Mariooooooooo!" called the not-as-famous brother of the plumber, Luigi. "Oh Mariooooooooo! Hm?" The lanky plumber bent down and found a note which appeared to be typed in an odd font.

Dear [insert loved one's name here

I have gone to the store to buy... uh... a carton of milk... yeah. And I won't be back for some time

Love [insert name here

"Totally not suspicious" the happy-go-lucky plumber said. As soon as he turned around, he was out cold by a shady assailant. Meanwhile, in a nearby jungle…

A small monkey in a red hat swung through the jungles of DK Island. He landed on the front steps of his best friend, Donkey Kong's house. He, like Luigi, found a strange note on the door of his friend's house. He pulled the note off the door and…

Dear [insert loved one's name here

I have gone to the store to buy... uh... a carton of milk... yeah. And I won't be back for some time

Love [insert name here

"This would be a lot easier to understand if I knew how to read" muttered Diddy Kong (who, you for some strange reason didn't know, was the monkey). He simply balled up the note and through it away. The diminutive primate started through the jungle again. The attacker who kidnapped Luigi didn't have time to capture to Diddy Kong before he went swinging through the trees again. Meanwhile (again), on the mothership of the Star Fox Team, the Great Fox…

An anthropomorphic blue falcon named Falco opened the sliding door of his captain's quarters, when he too found the note.

Dear [insert loved one's name here

I have gone to the store to buy... uh... a carton of milk... yeah. And I won't be back for some time

Love [insert name here

"So totally not suspicious" the falcon sarcastically said. "Hey fatass, old fart, robot, Krystal! Get in here!" The people (or animals and a robot) he called were a stocky toad (Slippy), an aging rabbit (Peppy), a robot (R.O.B.), and an attractive young blue vixen (Krystal). "What do you make of it?" inquired Peppy. "I don't know," replied Slippy. "I know something," said Krystal. "Spill it, we ain't got all day" Falco demanded. "Fox is definitely in trouble" she answered. Meanwhile (again!!!) in the land of Kanto…

A young boy was in a Pokemon battle. He pulled from his pocket a ball that was red on top, had a black stripe across the middle and a white circle in its center, and a white bottom. "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" the boy cried as he threw the ball into the field. The opposing trainer threw his ball too "CHARIZARD! GO!!!" A dragon like Pokemon emerged from the opposing ball, while a note simply came out of the first ball. "What the?" said the young trainer exasperated.

Dear [insert loved one's name here

I have gone to the store to buy... uh... a carton of milk... yeah. And I won't be back for some time

Love [insert name here

"A note?" "CHARIZARD! USE FLAMETHROWER!" The trainer barely had a chance to look up before being burned to a crisp by the dragon. A small balloon like Pokemon emerged from the bushes and muttered "Jigglypuff?" She too was captured by the shady assailant.

4 more notes appeared in the universe, and 2 more people were kidnapped. Finally, a stout plumber in blue overalls wearing a red shirt and hat, you know who he is, woke up on a cold marble floor. He was next to an anthropomorphic fox in flight gear, a young man in a green tunic with elfish ears, a familiar ape and something that looked like a robot. Across the room were a yellow rat, a pink puffball and a nostalgic green dinosaur. He knew something fishy was going on.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Master Hand and First Fight

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not, and most likely never will, own Super Smash Bros. or the franchises represented in it.

**The True Story of Super Smash Bros.**

Chapter 1: Master Hand and First Fight

"What's-a going on here?" inquired the Plumber. Of course everyone else was still asleep. He slammed his hand on the wall, and the resulting noise woke up the other people. "DNA EVIDENCE!" the fox cried as he awoke. "Does anybody know where we are?" said the elf-like man. However, upon seeing the ape, the talking fox, and the robot like person, he started to freak. "AAAAAAAGGGHH!!!" he screamed. "Talk about culture shock" the ape, Donkey Kong, whispered to Mario. The elf-man, or Hylian, as we shall now call him, named Link, drew his sword with his left hand and his shield with his right. He started to randomly jump around and slash the other people. But before he got in cutting range of Fox, he tripped.

As it turned out, his leg was in a shackle… again (Twilight Princess reference for those of you who haven't played it). Soon after, the others realized they were also in shackles. Fox also found a tape in his pocket and used the tape recorder right next to him to play it. "Hello Fox, you don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game" the voice from the tape said. Fox threw the tape in the air and shot it with his blaster, destroying it. "What is this?" he said annoyed "Some kind of Saw parody?"

"I think we were supposed to use that" the robot person, Samus, said. "So how are we supposed to get out of these chains?" asked Donkey Kong. The other three in the room remained quiet, just listening. "Well," Fox began, "I _have_ seen Saw, so, the person who trapped us here is supposed to supply us with hacksaws to cut through our feet, which will release us from the wall where our shackles are attached to" he paused for a second, then continued "but we're supposed to originally think they're for the chains, then one of us is supposed to break our saw trying to cut through them, and that person is left in the room forever while everyone else limps out of the room missing a foot and ankle leaving a trail of blood on the ground." After he finished he simply sat there and smiled for a moment before realizing that everyone else was grimacing at him for giving them the prospect of possibly cutting through their legs to escape.

"_Anyway-a_," Mario said "we-a have to get out of-a here," he looked at Fox "before we-a have to cut through our-a feet." Fox gave a nervous grin. Suddenly, the walls of the room they were in fell out, revealing them to be in the foyer of a huge mansion. As it turns out, the shackles weren't actually attached to anything, except air of course. After that a strange man floated down out of nowhere. "Mind-a telling us who the crap-a you are?" Mario questioned angrily. The man lifted his head. He was wearing a mask, a top hat, black suit and gloves. "Why I'm the great Master Hand!" he said excitedly. "Hoping that you guys enjoy your stay at the Smash Mansion!"

"Smash… Mansion?" Link was confused. Fox drew his blaster and pointed it at Master Hand. "Tell me why you brought us here" he snarled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Master Hand said. "You guys are some of the strongest fighters in the universe!" he started to explain "And you guys deserve a break for a while. Y'Know, take some time off from saving people all day." Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom…

Bowser and Peach were standing on the balcony of Bowser's castle, sporting blank looks. "Wow," Bowser began "It's not as fun to kidnap you without the fear of Mario chasing me down and beating the crap out of me"

Back at the Smash Mansion

"That's why you deserve a vacation!" said Master Hand "Feel free to look around and check it out." The smashers, as we shall now refer to them, started walking around the house. Fox started to talk to Samus. "Hey, Samus"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice that weird string coming out of Master Hand's hat?"

"Yeah"

"I think something's going on here"

Link came charging at Fox with his sword raised aloft. He was shouting at the top of his lungs "SLAY THE BEAST! SLAY THE BEAST! SLAY THE BEAST!" He started to bring his sword down slashing repeatedly as Fox dodged the slices. "What the hell is your problem, man?!" cried Fox. Link thought Fox was evil because he was a talking animal wearing clothes. Master Hand suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. He grabbed Link's Master Sword.

"Do you guys know what happens if there's a disagreement in this Mansion?" He asked them. They both shook their heads. "We have a battle!!!" "Wha?" Fox was now confused. "It's simple." Master Hand pulled out a chalkboard and started to write on it. "There's a disagreement" he drew an arrow to an empty space on the board. "I step in," he drew another arrow. "If it still can't be solved, we go to a battle" he drew another arrow. "A battle is where we put two smashers in an arena and have them clash, but not to the death". Fox looked intrigued. "When does this battle start?" Fox inquired. "When ever you want" he said "but if you want to beat your enemy. You have to use the element of _surprise_". A small lever appeared next to Master Hand. "SURPRISE!!!" He pulled the lever, dropping Fox and Link into a trap door.

They both landed in a dark room, which immediately lit up and projected a full hologram of a Hyrule Temple. An audience surrounded them with about 1,400 spectators cheering their heads off along with Mario, Samus, Donkey Kong, Yoshi (the dinosaur), Kirby (the puffball) and Pikachu (the yellow rat) also in the audience. Both of the fighters stood up and wiped themselves off. Master Hand appeared before them. He started to explain the rules. "Okay, let me make this clear. This is _**not**_ a fight to the death. To defeat your enemy you simply knock him or her out of the arena. Your weapons? Whatever you can find" There was a brief pause. "Okay, GO!" Master Hand disappeared.

Link drew his sword and shield and rushed Fox, who quickly dodged. Link was surprised at how fast Fox dodged him. "Wha? How?"

"I haven't shown it yet, up until now, but I am…" He disappeared quickly and reappeared behind Link. "…super fast" Fox punched Link on the back of the head and kicked the shield away. Link was knocked down but quickly got back on his feet. He drew a bomb and lit it. However, Fox drew his blaster quickly and shot at the bomb. Link pulled the bomb away and threw it at Fox, but Fox's blaster shot hit Link in the stomach. Link clenched his stomach for a moment and pulled his hand away. Blood was running down his stomach and his hand and dripping onto the ground. Fox quickly threw his hand to his thigh and activated his reflector to deflect the bomb away.

The bomb bounced back and exploded in midair. While Fox's view was obscured by smoke, Link took a chance to damage Fox. He dove in to the smoke with his sword. Before Fox could react to Link diving through the smoke he had a huge bloody cut on the top of his arm. Fox clenched his arm. The audience cheered wildly

Link landed about 15 feet behind Fox and threw his boomerang. Fox jumped to dodge it, turned around and charged Link at high speed, but the boomerang turned around also and nailed Fox on the back right before he got to Link. Fox hit the floor, but quickly swiped at Link's leg, tripping him. Link landed on his back and Fox flip-kicked Link's stomach. He dug his other foot under Link and bicycle kicked him. The audience cheered again

Link stood back up and jumped. In the air, he pulled out 2 more bombs and lit them. He chucked them at Fox, who simply stood there. The bombs exploded. After the smoke cleared, the audience gasped. All they saw was one of Fox's boots, his headset, his scarf, all significantly singed. Along with that, there was a small pool of blood which they were all laying on.

Fox was dead. Link landed on the ground and grinned broadly. He had won. Shortly before he was officially declared winner, a flaming bolt struck him down on the back. Link's entire back was singed with burned blood also covering it. Fox was standing where the flaming bolt was. Of course, his arm was bleeding worse, his fur was burned badly, and he was missing one of his boots, headset and scarf. Link coughed up blood before finally asking "But… How? You were…" "Dead? Feh! First, I rubbed my bad arm on the ground. That hurt. The next part was simple. I simply took off a boot, my scarf and my headset. He then knelt down next to Link. "You lose" he whispered. Fox finished the match by smashing Link off of the stage. An explosion came. The match was over. The audience started to cheer their heads off and Fox was finally warped out of the stage. He landed in an infirmary bed, getting his wounds tended to by nurses. Link landed in the infirmary bed opposite Fox, also getting his wounds tended to. While Fox was on the bed, he began to wonder, why would Master Hand want to settle simple disputes with deadly fights?

_Note: Yes, I know how I described Master Hand is_ waaaaaaaaay _different from how he appears in the games. But stay tuned, for in later chapters, you're in for a surprise._


	3. Chapter 2: Yoshi's Story

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not, and most likely never will, own Super Smash Bros. or the franchises represented in it.

**The True Story of Super Smash Bros**

By pieandchips666

**Chapter 2: Yoshi's Story**

Fox was lying in his room, covered in bandages, contemplating. Why would he just throw us in an arena like chickens? he thought. Mario stepped in. "You're beat up pretty bad" (That's right folks, I changed his voice, It's that much easier to type). "This Master Hand guy is weird" said Fox "he just tossed me and Link into that arena like chickens". "Don't worry about it" said Mario "I think that the truth will reveal itself in time" Mario left. Fox briefly sat there for a moment. "That was weird" he said.

LATER THAT DAY…

For the record, it should be noted that Yoshi was always talkative and always spread gossip around the resort. He told people about everything he saw. He told people about romances, who has the nasty foot odor, all that crap with Jamie Lynn Spears, who raped who, and all other kinds of crazy crap. He just spied on everybody and everything, day and night. But today was the day that ended all his madness.

At the pool…

Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Link (both of which were still in bandages) and DK were at the pool. "Hey everybody!" Yoshi said excitedly as he ran in to the pool area. "I just saw the juiciest fling yet!" "Pika pika-pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said "Wait, what?" the others asked in unison.

Pikachu sat there exasperated and pulled out a Pokemon-to-English translator. He spoke into it again, and a robotic voice from the translator said "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST TIME". "Oh" the others replied in unison. "He's right you know," said Donkey Kong "who could it POSSIBLY be this time?" "Mario X Samus!" he excitedly said pulling out a very crude drawing that vaguely resembled Mario and Samus (sans helmet) kissing "I call it Marsamus! Or Samario, or something".

The others realized that the drawing was obviously drawn by Yoshi, but they decided to pretend to believe, because it was really funny when he did this and it wasn't about them. DK was trying very hard to stifle his laughter. Link, still coming from a medieval planet, didn't get the joke. "If you listen closely at Mario's room at night, you can hear grunting noises" said Yoshi. Kirby briefly shuttered at the thought of Mario and Samus getting it on. Yoshi later left. As soon as he was out of earshot, the others (except Link) burst into laughter.

When the others got out of the pool, they noticed posters of Smash's hottest new couple, Mario X Samus. "I hope they don't take it too hard" said Link. "They probably won't," said Fox "he does this all the time," he put his headset back on "I mean, just last week he spread a rumor that you raped and violated me while I slept, that's crazy!" Link froze up and started to sweat for a moment "Yeah…" he said "crazy rumor" (don't worry people; this is just a one-off joke that won't appear again).

LATER

Mario left the kitchen with a meatball sub; he noticed a poster for the new couple. He promptly dropped his sub and just stared blankly for a moment, thinking of what emotion to feel. He later decided… rage. His eyes went blood red, his fists clenched, and he stormed down the hallway. He arrived at Yoshi's room. He quickly broke down the door, with part of the wall and air vent. Yoshi was sitting there watching TV. "That door wasn't locked you know" he said. Mario briefly and angrily muttered "I know" before grabbing Yoshi's throat and strangling him. "Y-you're mad m-m-man!" he choked out before he was silenced by Mario. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" he yelled "I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" "C-chill out m-man! I d-do this all the t-t-t-time!" Mario tightened his grip and throttled harder. "NO! YOU STOP NOW! THIS RUMOR STUFF IS GETTING OLD!"

Remember kids, don't spread rumors about people, because if you do, a fat, mustachioed plumber will come to your house and strangle you.

"S-sorry…" Yoshi choked out. Right before Mario unleashed all hell on him, Master Hand poofed in. "Don't do that!" said Mario as he let go of Yoshi, who sputtered and wheezed. "Time to SMASH!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Yoshi and Mario were warped to Princess Peach's Castle. "This looks nothing _like_ Princess Peach's Castle!" said Mario annoyed. Yoshi looked down and pointed "It's right there" he said. The audience reappeared and started to cheer. The other smashers appeared in the stands. "Alright everyone!" exclaimed Master Hand who just warped in "You all remember the rules! But just a quick a refresher. This is your standard fight to the not-death. The weapons are whatever you can find! And this time…" he pulled out a small remote control "we'll be dropping items into the arena." He flipped the switch on the remote. "Don't fight until my signal." There was brief pause "Okay, GO!" said Master Hand as he poofed out.

Yoshi swallowed a green shell that fell from the sky and made it into an egg. He chucked the egg at Mario who swiftly dodged. Yoshi then swallowed a bumper, yadda yadda, gets made to an egg, blah blah blah, Mario dodges. This process continued for several minutes until the audience started booing due to boredom and how repetitive this was getting.

Yoshi finally changed it up by placing a Bob-omb in his mouth and pretending to swallow. "Next one's coming right at ya!" said Yoshi self-assuredly. "Argh… this is getting old" Mario groaned as he leaned backward again half asleep. Several seconds later, no eggs came. "What the?" is all he had time to say right before a bob-omb detonated right in front of him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Smoke rose from where Mario was. Mario was on the ground, struggling to get up with his clothes and skin charred. He finally stood back up. "Never get me off guard," he struggled to say "you'll regret it." Yoshi rushed him brandishing an egg aloft. Mario tripped Yoshi and grabbed him while hitting him. "You lose" Mario whispered before violently throwing Yoshi toward the edge of the arena.

Yoshi nearly exited boundaries, but quickly flutter jumped back to the stage. The audience gasped at his amazing jumping ability. "You may have forgotten," Yoshi began. He surrounded himself in an egg shield and rolled behind the astonished Mario; "about my amazing jumping ability" The audience applauded Yoshi violently loud as they started chanting "YOSHI! YOSHI!" WHAM! Yoshi head-butted the burnt plumber of the arena. Of course, everyone knew about Mario's jumping ability. He back flipped back onto the floating island above Peach's castle, albeit still confused as to how it got there in the first place though. Mario conjured a fireball and thrust it onto the back of the dinosaur's head. "YAAAAAAGGH!" Yoshi howled as the ball singed his flesh. Mario rapidly spun around and continuously hit Yoshi with his fist, breaking his bulbous nose in the process. The spectators cheered for Mario now.

Yoshi hit the ground hard but speedily stood up again. He jumped high above Mario. "What the hell are you doing?!" cried Mario. Yoshi came crashing down on top of Mario ass-first. There was a small crater where Yoshi had landed. The burned, bloody plumber was lying in the bottom, struggling for life again. Mario barely had the ability to stand up again. As soon as he did, Yoshi came charging again. Mario sidestepped and grabbed Yoshi by the tail and threw him again. "This guy has the endurance of a god!" cried one of the watchers.

All of the other smashers were impressed on what a high tolerance of pain Mario could take. "It's amazing to take two lethal blows only minutes apart and still have the ability to even stand," said Samus dumbfounded "but being able to throw a 200 pound dinosaur with one hand afterward is just…" She couldn't think of the correct word to describe it.

Mario rushed Yoshi and gave him one of his famous Super Jump Punch uppercuts. Of course, Yoshi was unaware that Mario planted a motion sensor bomb on his lower snout in the process. "It's about time you lost" Yoshi growled as he shot his tongue across the floating island at Mario. Mario side stepped it. Yoshi's tongue got stuck a crate. Yoshi pulled and tugged with his tongue but it was stuck. Mario jumped onto Yoshi's tongue and started to charge him on it. While he was running, he charged another fireball. "Wha gu i za gonna oo you (what good is that going to do you)?" said the tongue tied dinosaur securely.

Mario stayed silent and continued to run on Yoshi's tongue. It was at that time when Yoshi discovered the mine on his broken nose. Before he could even touch it, Mario's fireball connected with it. A huge explosion ensued. Yoshi flew off the stage with a bloody trail following him. Before he flew off the stage, the viewers noticed that Yoshi's large nose was blown open and most of his tongue was missing, and another explosion came as he flew off.

Mario had won. "GAME!" Master Hand cried and the audience cheered wildly. Mario was warped out of the arena and landed in an infirmary bed with his wounds being tended to. He noticed that Yoshi wasn't in one of other beds. "Where's Yoshi? Did I kill him?!" asked a worried Mario. "He's in surgery" one of the nurses said "he got really bad damage to his nose and tongue." Mario felt relief that his old friend wasn't dead, but was still worried about the operation.

LATER…

Yoshi woke up in an infirmary bed with bandages around his nose and mouth. He had received flowers from the other smashers. He was still in pain, but he crawled out of bed any way. He hobbled with his IV to the room where his conflict started. It was still in shambles from when Mario burst in. Some of the wall was even broken down. However, hanging down from the busted air vent, was a camera. "What the?" said the confused patient. He took the IV pouch off of its hanger and crawled into the duct. He started to crawl through the narrow vent following the camera wire. Where the wire came to a stop, he pushed out the vent's grate and crawled through. He landed in a room filled with many TV screens, each with a black and white view of a certain part of the Mansion. The injured dinosaur was more confused than ever. "Wha's goin' on here (What's going on here)? I- our acahon us some ick game or a unier (Is our vacation just some sick game for the universe)?!?" he asked to himself. Master Hand swiveled around in the chair in front of the screens.

"So you figured it out?" he asked rhetorically. He wasn't smiling, as he usually did. He was very serious. "Your 'vacation' quote unquote is just a reality show broadcast in front of the whole Nintenuniverse." He stood up, when he did, Yoshi noticed a string of blue energy emerging from the top of Master Hand's hat and extending through a small hole in the wall. "Wha's wih ha sring? (What's with that string)?" Master Hand collapsed as the string disappeared. "MAHAA HAN! (MASTER HAND!)" The wall with the small hole retracted and in the midst of it…

… TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3: Yoshi's Story Part 2

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not, and most likely never will, own Super Smash Bros.

**The True Story Super Smash Bros.**

**by pieandchips666**

**Chapter 3: Yoshi's Story, Part 2**

"MAHAA HAN!" cried the tongue-tied dinosaur. The wall with small hole in it retracted and in it's midst… Was a gigantic hand. "Wha he?" (What the?) wondered Yoshi. "That's RIGHT, Dino!" said the gigantic hand, which was pointing at Yoshi, "I'M the real Master Hand!"

"I neher akd!" (I never asked!) corrected Yoshi

"SO WHAT!" said the booming voice of the real Master Hand.

Yoshi backed up and attempted to go back through the air vent he came in, but Master Hand welded the door shut with a laser. "Alright, Yoshi" began Master Hand. "You will NOT tell anyone about this encounter." _'Heh, heh, heh'_ thought Yoshi _'He doesn't know that I'm the biggest blabbermouth in the whole mansion'_. "Biggest blabbermouth in the mansion, huh?" said Master Hand. "Wha?! I dihint hay anyhin!" (What?! I didn't say anything!) said the baffled Yoshi "HA! So you admit it!" said Master Hand "You don't seem to know I can read minds!" He poked Yoshi in the stomach hard. "To make sure you don't talk, I'm going to have to kill you!"

Master Hand formed himself into a gun shape and fired flaming bullets at Yoshi, who dodged. But in the smoke, Master Hand grabbed Yoshi, dragged him into a dark room and knocked him out.

Yoshi woke up sitting in a chair in a room with a light shining down on him. "Wea am I?" (Where am I?) wondered Yoshi. Master Hand's voice projected from an unknown point in the room "Good morning, Yoshi. I want to play a game…"

'_Damn,'_ thought Yoshi _'I'm in another one of Master Hand's sick games, and a crummy Saw parody'_

"I HEARD THAT!!!" yelled Master Hand's booming voice "Anyway, positioned next to your head is a sterilized drill with a very thin drill bit." Another light shone down on the drill. "This drill is designed to bore into your skull without killing you." He paused, and then continued. "As you can, or should, see, it's aimed at the speech center of your brain."

Another light shone down on Yoshi's back, revealing a strange device with several power saws at Yoshi's torso, and the drill was attached to the main device. "You must go over to the other side of the room and get the key to unhook the Torso Slicer. As you make your away across the room, the drill will slowly bore into your brain and impair your ability to talk, leaving you only able to speak your own name. This is so you won't tell of the true purpose of the competition.

"If you don't feeling like losing your ability to talk, the Torso Slicer's timer will go off and cut you into Yoshi filets. Live or die, Yoshi, it's your choice."

Yoshi had to act fast, the timer started as soon as he stood up. He didn't want to lose is ability to speak, but he also didn't want to die. He slowly started to walk to the key at the other side of the room, as the drill started up and started to get closer to his head. When he was halfway across the room, the drill started to enter his skull. "Augh! Urgh! Gah!" he moaned as the drill started to enter his brain. The pain was intense, and blood was flowing like a waterfall. However, the clotting agent that Master Hand apparently applied to it started to take effect and stopped the blood flow.

Yoshi finally made it to the key. The drill went as far in as it would go, and that was to Yoshi's speech center. The timer nearly went off on the Torso Slicer, but he released the lock just in time. The Torso Slicer barely cut his skin and landed on the floor with a loud banging sound. Yoshi knelt down on the floor holding the hole in his head. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi" he panted.

"Good job, Yoshi" said Master Hand's voice again "You just succeeded in mutilating yourself instead of taking your life, I never thought someone as cowardly as you would do that"

Yoshi's anger level rose, but the pain in his head was like somebody, well, stuck a drill in his brain. "Feel free to walk around, as my dummy will come knock you out in a few seconds and take you back to the mansion. "Yoshi?!" Yoshi barely managed to get out before being K.O.ed by fake Master Hand.

Yoshi awoke again in his hospital bed with several more bandages around his head. Of course, since he had so many bandages to start with, nobody noticed. He never tried to talk, because in surgery the next day they had to wire his mouth shut. Yoshi attempted to tell the others of Master Hand's plot by writing notes, but he was illiterate, and he could barely draw. It was really up to the others to find out for themselves

A/N OK, that was a rather short chapter, but if you FCKING REVIEWED ONCE IN WHILE, WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!!! Please R & R


End file.
